Sanguine, My Brother
by Dolium-Praedonum
Summary: Two men from different factions of the Dark Brotherhood are hurled forward in time by a Necromancers mistake, into a world fraught with war and held hostage by dragons. Will they survive the quest? NaruSasuNaru, Skyrim Crossover.
1. Intro: Sir Slaughter

A Naruto/Skyrim crossover, because I'm into that. We start in the Oblivion-era Imperial District and by the end of the first real chapter we end up in up to date Skyrim.

I really wanted to put off posting this till I had the whole thing done, but after putting this aside for almost a full year to pursue other fanfictions, I've decided I might as well post what I have. Maybe that will inspire me to keep it up. The story, start to finish, is completed in my head I just have to allow my inner perfectionist to pick through it.

Well, enjoy. Don't take it too seriously.

* * *

><p>Part 1, Sasuke<p>

Time: 3E 01, Second Seed

Dark eyes stared up at him from the reflective steel, betraying no emotion.

He examined the strong, wan jawline and the straight nose. His was not an odious face. No terrible scars, clear of warpaint but still, it held a dignified bravery.

Sasuke exhaled onto the helmet resting on his knees, fogging that unwavering gaze. Stomach tight with anticipation, he placed the helmet on the bed beside him and stood to don his uniform. Polishing out the blood had taken the better part of the morning, but he had risen early to prepare. He slid the chainmail cuirass over himself: the familiar weight on his broad shoulders eased his anxieties for a fleeting moment.

He knelt to attach his greaves. When he straightened, a figure in the doorway caught his attention through the tall oak mirror before him.

"You look ready."

Sasuke turned to address his brother. Leaning slightly against the frame, Itachi eyed him with an air of approval.

"Ready or no, theres not much of a choice anymore."

"You could still bow out. Seeing who your opponent is, no one would be that surprised. In fact I think they managed to capture several Minotaurs for him to battle, just in case you don't make it."

Sasuke began tightening his arm guards, attempting to keep his tone nonchalant. "No. Forfeit was never truly an option."

The older man smiled, wrinkling his eyes, "So serious! The Gray Prince will be quaking in his raiment." He teased. "Here, let me help you."

Sasuke bit his cheek in irritation as his brother easily took his arm and began working the strap. Moodily he prodded his brothers patience. "You're unduly calm for someone who might never see his little brother again, Itachi."

Itachi let out a slow breath, the casual demeanor seeming to slip from his face. He finished his brother's arm guard before answering.

"I know, Sasuke. But you and I have never had the luxury of being oblivious to the reality of this world. I watched you grow up Sasuke, I knew we would come to this. What's worse, I know that its only a matter of time before you end up in even more danger.

"Losing you to the Nine has always been my greatest fear, but someday," He affectionately poked his brothers forehead with one finger, "We all have to face our fears."

Sasuke lowered his gaze to the floor, determined to keep the emotion in his chest from showing on his face.

Knowing he couldn't delay any further, Itachi broke the silence. "When you die, brother, it will be a death of honor. Our parents had no doubt, and after watching you fight, neither do I. Go and win."

With a single nod, Sasuke tucked the helmet beneath his left arm and left his brother for the morning air, heading west on the cobblestone streets. The sun had barely broken, beams of light shooting through the purple clouds and hiding the two setting moons of Nirn. It was just past nine, yet he knew the arena would be full like never before.

'_It will be the fight of the century_!' Owyn had declared. Sasuke closed his eyes, abashed at the memory. When he had first began battling for the blue team, Owyn had despised him.

Owyn had been quite sure his combatants name was 'Maggot', up until Sasuke had advanced from Pitdog to Myrmidon before the end of a month. Sasuke was not inclined to accept any praise from such a fickle blood-fiend.

As it happened, Owyn's bloodlust was unmatched in the Imperial City. Save only for Miss Falanu Hlaalu, whose sexual deviances earned her deportation from Morrowind and its respective graveyards. Sasuke was often uneasy in passing her, and comparatively untroubled by Owyn.

While he walked through the Market District, many of the shopkeepers stood in their doorways to observe him in his passing. Two merchants were so bold as to openly whisper to each other, and Sasuke was paying them an annoyed glance just as he saw the blacksmith of Slash N Smash push past them and run to meet him. The large Orc clapped him firmly on the shoulder.

"Ah! Look at the last Uchiha, on his way to meet his doom. You look sharp, son!" He boomed with a hearty laugh.

Sasuke didn't bat an eyelash at the crass familiarity with which Urbul spoke, but felt himself bristle in annoyance anyway. He knew what he was about to face; he needed no reminding.

"Ah, but you know where you're headed son, I supposed you don't need an old man's reminder. But I must say, you hardly look it. Same as every day we seen you pass. If it helps ya to know, I've got good money riding on his.

Pleasantly surprised as always by Urbul, Sasuke raised his eyebrows and quipped good-humoredly, "I can't say I hope you see that gold again."

"You'd better!" The large man thundered. "I bet two hundred gold on you lad!"

The younger man was instantly surprised, but Urbul only laughed deeply. "Dont let the Grey Prince get you off your guard that easy, or I wont be seein' that gold again!"

"I doubt the Grey Prince is going to tell me he bet against his own kind."

Urbul shrugged his beefy shoulders. "Only a half Orc, so they say."

Sasuke smirked. "And half what else?"

"Whatever he is, you'll never find out standing here talkin' to this old cod. Go win me back that hard earned gold, and throw in some extra winnings for the misses!"

"You're not half as hopeful as I am, Urbul."

The aged Orc smiled, "Till we meet again, Sasuke. Nine Divines hold you."

Sasuke nodded in return, turning from his companion.

* * *

><p>When Sasuke arrived at the Arena, Owyn was waiting for him at the gates beside an enormous gathering of spectators waiting to gain entry.<p>

"Heh-hey! The prodigy Uchiha himself, come to win the day."

Sasuke ignored the sycophantic greeting and strode toward the doors to the fighters barracks.

"You look as stone as steel, my young friend," Oywn continued. Sasuke's stomach twisted. "Ready for your big day?"

Sasuke only nodded.

"This is a BIG day. Be prepared for them to really milk it. The introduction is gonna be longer than anything you've heard so far. While you're waiting in there, prep yourself. I know you're strongest with your bow, but you're not bad with that longsword either and you're not gonna be able to outlast this guy with arrows." Owyn's attitude shifted from excitement to irritation in a instant. "He is _all_ contact, and if you'd have_ been here_ the past _week _I would have _told _you that sooner."

Sasukes eyes narrowed. "Don't worry about that. I'm sure they'll still let you take all the credit for training me."

"Now listen here you little piss-ant, I've been watching the Grey Prince since he came to the Arena! I busted my ass pulling out all the information I've gathered through these years to make a training manual for you and what do you do? Stiff me! And now you're just going to prove to be the hundredth waste of time _maggot _I did my best for when you go out there and get yourself killed!"

Sasuke was greatly taken aback, although he was careful not show it. Owyn was furious at the thought that Sasuke would lose today, and it didn't appear to be the same bloodlust he had come to expect from the Redguard.

"What do you have to say?" Owyn roared. "What the hell have you been doing, dog!"

Sasuke, still perturbed by what was being insinuated, refused to believe it. He withdrew a paper from his belt and thrust it at Owyn. "Practicing."

Owyn snatched the paper out of Sasuke's hands and glowered as he read. Soon however, his scowl turned to an expression of incredulousness.

"You killed the _entire_ Black Arrow gang?" He managed to finally demand.

Sasuke gave a nod.

"Thats impossible, the Black Arrow gange has been around for years! No one person could take them out, they're lead by the dirtiest rogue orcs in Tamriel!"

"Stupid name, really. Very few of them actually _use_ their bows. Mostly...battle axes and war hammers." Sasuke made a face at the memory.

Owyn shook his head. "We're done here. Go talk to the Battle Matron, she briefs the Grand Champion matches. You get out of my sight."

Sasuke did he as he was told, turning away from the fuming Redguard. He spied Ysabel sitting in the Bloodworks training room, staring down some of the new combatants. She looked old and disoriented, but he quickly realized his mistake when she turned a suddenly razor sharp gaze onto him.

"You shouldn't have done that, Brat."

Sasuke was instantly taken aback. "Pardon?"

She straightened her posture and puffed out her chin. "Misjudged your opponent. What do you want?"

Sasuke's brow furrowed at the unexpected words. He opened his mouth to speak but was stopped.

"Ah, don't look at me like that. I think I know who you are...You're that young snot here for the grand championship. I've been watching you. Are you ready to talk business?"

"...yes, Battle Matron."

"Good. This fight is different than the ones you're used too. Different rules in the big leagues, brat. Usually, the body is off limits. But this time, if you win, you get to take whatever you like off your opponent. I see you've already been given your new raiment, and that reminds me; You need a proper name to go up against _The Grey Prince._ How do you feel about 'Sir Slaughter'?"

Sasuke blinked once, then fervently shook his head. "No. Never. _No_."

"Good! Its a chicken-shit name. That type barely makes it past the gates."

"Look," Sasuke interrupted. "I don't care about the name, I'm here to battle. You choose."

The Battle Mage's eyes glittered darkly. "Ah, and battle you will, brat. You are brave. You will be called….Dragon Heart."

* * *

><p>"<em>Citizens of the Imperial City! We bring you the fight of the century here in your arena! My dear citizens, nine years have passed since a combatant has challenged our undefeated Grey Prince, the champion of our Arena. Long and bloody is his legacy, who could hope to stand a chance against such bravery? Only...the DRAGONHEART! This newcomer has risen from pitdog to challenging the grand champion faster than anyone in his generation! Blood still on his weapons, he challenges our grand champion in what can only be the fight of a lifetime! Combatants, get ready! LOWER THE GATES!<em>"

The screams and cheers roared over the sound of the thick iron bars receding into the ground. Sasuke bounded into the arena and the Grey Prince charged him, battle axe poised over one shoulder, armor gnashing together as he sprinted.

With timing just the same as the last Orc he faced off against, he raised his longsword and swung it in a powerful arc above his head. He steeled himself, bracing for the shock of contact, but none was made. Instead his longsword cut a full circle until the point was again facing his opponent, who had similarly missed. They circled each other with rapid, careful steps, both unblinking. A bead of sweat ran down Sasukes hot cheek from the beating sun and anticipation.

The enormous orc moved aggressively toward Sasuke and he immediately responded with a defensive backstep. His opponent nodded once to himself, as if taking note of Sasuke's positions. Sasuke stepped to his left and shot a quick jab at the right side of the Grey Prince, who slid a foot backwards, effectively guiding the assaulted hip out of range. In retaliation he swung his axe one handed down toward Sasuke's open shoulder. Sasuke ducked his shoulder down into a spin, slashing as he came about face to his enemy. He landed one hit to a heavily armored side, and the Grey Prince hardly took notice.

Sasuke internally cursed and put space between them.

The Grey Prince immediately closed the distance.

More strikes and steps kicked up dusty sand in the air already thick with noise as the two combatants acquainted themselves with the others movements and style. It was no more than two minutes of trading blows when Sasuke saw something flash in the Orcs eyes and the battle changed.

The battle axe collided once more with his chest, though this time the hit felt twice as hard. He was knocked onto his back with no air in his lungs. Something was wrong.

He rolled to the left just in time to avoid the boot that came down towards his face, and spun fast enough to dance out of the way of the swinging steel. Over the crowd's gasps and screams and cheers, he heard the Grey Prince grunting and snorting with effort. Sasuke locked his own dark eyes onto the glittering red ones of the Orc.

He cursed aloud and jumped to the side of another blow. The Grey Prince was in berserker mode. For one full minute he would have double the strength and stamina of before. Sasuke could block none of his attacks without risking breaking his only weapon. There was still hope however; from his experience fighting Orcs he knew there would be a moment after the 'blood mist' ended where they were vulnerable. If he could survive and time it well, he had a chance.

This minute would decide who would live and who would die.

Sasuke had no choice. He backpedaled as fast as he could, while the glittering steel slashed and hacked at his body again and again.

With the last arc of the huge axe, the blood mist was over. Sasuke took the hit to his left shoulder and thrust the point of his blade above the chest piece, below the helmet, straight into neck of the enormous Orc. They stood together for three long breaths before The Gray Prince fell to his knees, and the blood sputtered past his raiment.

His breath still heavy as he stood over the fallen Orc, a silence swallowed the arena whole as the blood began to stain the sand. But then the moment was over, and the stadium erupted into screaming cheers that echoed violently all around him. Sasuke knelt beside the corpse and lifted the battle axe. He would keep it, and remember the warrior who had fallen. He whispered a small prayer to keep the regret from turning his blood to ice. Turning from the body and deaf to the announcers praise, he made his way down to the bloodworks, bruised but still breathing. Adrenaline continued to crash through his system, leaving no room for regret and only a smile as he exited the arena.

Sasuke stopped at the Basin of Renewal and was hardly cleansed before Owyn and the rest of the blue team surrounded him. Oywn pushed past the astonished combatants, all trying to congratulate him at once.

"What a fight! You are worthy of the title Dragonheart!" Owyn clapped him on the shoulder. "Now I think thats enough excitement for one day my boy. Go home, rest up. Some maggot from the yellow team is fighting a manticore, you'll be able to leave in peace if you get out quick."

Sasuke nodded, ears still ringing from the deafening cries. He collected his earnings from the battle matron and made to leave the bloodworks. His vision tunneled with only one clear goal; home.

* * *

><p>That night, Sasuke was roused from his deepest slumber to a gentle shake of his shoulder. Reluctant eyes opened and peered into the darkness at his brother.<p>

"Sasuke, theres someone I want you to meet."

He sat up, squinting. As he lit the oil lamp on his bedside table, a hooded figure stepped forward out of the shadow behind Itachi.

"Hello," He said in a deep voice, lowering the hood. "I am Lucien Lachance."

Sasuke stared at the man's sickeningly pale face, mind racing with effort to figure out why he was here, this man with such gaunt cheeks.

Lucien spoke again. "Are you familiar with the great work of Dark Brotherhood?"

Sasuke sat motionless on his bed, feeling a chill prickle his shirtless skin.

Itachi stepped forward, offering his hand to his brother. "Sasuke...how would you like to join the Uchiha legacy?"


	2. Tempting Gods

A/N: Alright, getting into some plot. The next chapter will be Naruto's POV, and the next Sasuke's again, and so forth. I'm not sure when I'll have the next chapter out, this whole month I work 52hr weeks. Fortunately, 3 of these days will be at the office so provided there are no calamities with my residents, I might get some substantial writing done. (Boo lots of work, hurray for lots of money.)

I don't have a beta, and I am a little afraid my tone is all over the road here. If you are interested in helping edit, message me. Or go be my friend on Tumblr. Those are both beautiful things.

No real warnings for this chapter, other than some(?) gore I guess. I am not sorry for how I wrote Orochimaru.

I am also not offended if no one reads these notes.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Part 1, Tempting Gods<p>

3E 433, Heartfire

Sasuke knocked on the hardwood door leading to the guild-head's chamber.

"Come _in_," A sultry voice purred.

Sasuke twitched in annoyance. Four months, and these were his least favorite visits. Yes he was a strong leader, perpetually organized and a mastermind murderer, but he was also a vampiric pervert.

Regularly, he offered to share his 'dark gift' if Sasuke chose to share 'his body'.

The double entendre was not lost on Sasuke. Or anyone else in the guild for that matter, and for a bunch of world class assassins, they had no qualms getting petty with their jokes.

He pushed open the heavy door, leaving it ajar in his wake as he made for mission table. Orochimaru had his back to him, his long black hair tied against his neck.

"Close the door, would you? And come sit down."

Sasuke could've cringed. If this was another proposition, he would never hear the end of it from his guildmates. He did as he was told, and waited impatiently in the unyieldingly stiff chair.

Orochimaru took his time. He ran a hand along the shelf of books before him, selecting a volume Sasuke couldn't make out.

"Oh, Sasuke. You know the glories of our cult, don't you? You've learned our history, our..._long_ and bloody legacy?"

Sasuke closed his eyes against the onslaught of the perverted man. Since Sasuke was the newest member, Orochimaru had taken to giving him 'brief lessons' on the history of the guild, where he would spend up to an hour droning on while dropping not-so-subtle sexual ques. The only upside was that Itachi used Orochimaru's _concern_ as an excuse to snatch all the two-man jobs under the pretext of teaching his younger brother the trade. Together they had a 100% success rate.

It had been several weeks since Sasuke had to suffer through a private lesson, and he had hoped their leader was finished. It didn't seem that he was so lucky.

"The Dark Brotherhood is for good reason shrouded in darkness from the citizens of Tamriel, deemed a cult of black magic that most even doubt exists. But Sasuke, you of all should know just how important we are. We, the Dark Brotherhood, are the unsung heros of this world!" He dropped the book, a blood stained volume, onto the table.

"Hn. What is this?"

"Little Sasuke, we have quite the project for you. Alone."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Alone?"

"Yes, Itachi is...otherwise engaged. This book," Orochimaru traced a pale finger along a stain on the leather cover. "Is our ledger of the true heros of the Dark Brotherhood."

Sasuke couldn't help it, he quirked an interested eyebrow, though he kept his tone quizzical. "True heros?"

"Tell me, what is the purpose of the Dark Brotherhood?"

Irritated at how languidly Orochimaru spoke of important things, Sasuke quickly answered. "To end the lives of those damned by the black sacrament, serving Sithis."

Orochimaru nodded, slowly. He opened the book to the first page. He pushed the book toward. Sasuke peered back down at the yellowed pages, examining closely. There were three columns, one with a name, one with a date, and one with a signature.

He read aloud the first name. "_Potentate_..." The first man to be killed by the Dark Brotherhood. "Is this an assassination ledger?"

"Very good, Sasuke. It was one of our own who killed him," The smile that crept across the guildmasters face was enough to curdle milk. He began lecturing passionately, pacing on his side of the desk. "He and hundreds of other would-be influentials through these past eras. Potentate had the honor of being the first. We, the darkest of guilds, have shaped history. We have forged this world as it is today, one murder at a time." He punctuated his last words with harsh taps of his finger on the leather cover. "This world, this is the reality of Sithis. And no one, beyond those who have been gifted the sight of this book, will ever know. Read, Sasuke. Take in our true legacy."

Sasuke stared at the volume before him. Often Orochimaru verbosely spoke of a time when the Dark Brotherhood had Tamriel trembling in fear, a time he called The Wrath of Sithis, as if it were paradise that had been ripped from his fingers. Sasuke had always held a quiet contempt and disbelief, chalking the stories up to Orochimaru's lustfulness for blood, but this book threateningly suggested otherwise. He began to read through names of the deceased, searching warriors he would recognize. P_otentate, Enric Milnes, Pelagius I, Greywyn, Lac-_ _wait_, Greywyn?

"You told me Greywyn wasn't assassinated; he vanished. No one knows what happened to him."

Sasuke had expected Orochimaru to be furious as his dissention, but the face he looked up at was smiling down at him.

"Well Sasuke...you do now."

He narrowed his eyes a fraction and continued skimming the list. Sasuke recognized more and more names that were not well known assassinations. "Gromlac was attacked by-"

"A pack of ice wolves, indeed. It was done with a special spell for particular killings, the spell to control beasts." Orochimaru nodded. "Often with missions so delicate, our deeds must be disguised as accident, misfortune and suicide."

Orochimaru's voice dripped, "Would you like to join their ranks?"

Sasuke was surprised, unable to consider what kind of person would require such a high magnitude end. He steeled his features. "What would I have to do?"

"Travel to Skyrim. Kill a Dwemer studies member. He suspects he is being followed, and has been very careful." He withdrew a indigo wax-sealed envelope from his robe and tossed it onto the table. "Here are the details. The only chance will be to take him out as he attempts his final masterpiece."

Sasuke opened the instructions and read thoroughly.

After a long time, he finally placed the papers back onto the table and said cooly, "There is no information on him, or why he is considered such a threat."

"That is not information you need to know." He flicked a quill towards Sasuke. "I will only tell you that he is attempting a spell that sealed the fates of a thousand souls, many years ago. He is attempting to unleash a chaos this world will not be ready for. That may….interfere, with our future plans." He unleashed a sickening toothy grin.

"I have only been permitted to show you this with the utmost faith, and need. I must tell you, Sasuke, this book has a very special power." As he spoke, Orochimaru caressed the leather. "It may be a ledger, containing the glorious triumphs of our guild, but it is more than an historical or economic account."

(Sasuke had hardly assumed it was kept for tax purposes.)

"When you sign it, your fate, and your future will be bound. You will murder this man, on this day. You shall honor the Dark Lord Sithis, or your name will be obliterated from this tome, and you shall die."

Sasuke flinched as he immediately imagined his own grisly demise.

"Sasuke, I cannot tell you the gravity of this situation. It is _imperative_ that this man is stopped. I am sure you know about our other factions...in Skyrim, in Morrowind and beyond. As the protectors of this world, we cannot leave a task so great to a single guild on its own. The Night Mother has called to all her children, and the best shall answer. It is fortunate that we in Cryodil have the Book of Heroes, to sign one of our very own to a mission so grave...We would have been sending Itachi with you, of course, but he is away on other business." A quiet smile graced his face. "How funny, that fate has other plans for us.

"You will not be the only guildmember there to relieve this man of this life. Be wary. They _will_ attempt to do the same to you, should you decide to accept our quest."

Orochimaru slid a bottle of ink along the table, next to the quill. "What do you say, Sasuke?"

* * *

><p>3E 433, Frostfall<p>

Ducking beneath the ancient cobwebs draped from weather stained stone entrance, Sasuke stepped into the cavern. Bioluminescent moss glowed a faint pale blue, gently illuminating the darkness. Sasuke was glad for this naturally occurring plant in the realm of Skyrim, it saved him the trouble of risking a spell.

Slinking silently through the darkness, Sasuke caught flickers of intricate celtic banding along the cracked and stained pillars. Having spent most of his life in Cyrodil, Sasuke was unaccustomed to Nordic cultures, save for what he had read as a young man. It made him consider if the intel on this ruin was completely correct. It wouldn't have been the first time, when such details were hardly crucial to assassination. What would a Dwemer studies pupil be doing in an old Nordic ruin?

As he progressed through the cavern, he began noticing flecks of gold in the stone walls. On the way out he would have to test to see if the gold was pryable.

However, as Sasuke had traveled a quarter mile into the cavern, the flecks of gold began to completely replace the carved celtic stonework, Sasuke realized this must not be gold at all. This was Dwemer metal.

It was a Dwemer ruin after all.

Sasuke's eyes caught the flicker of a torch in the distance and slowed his pace. He heard nothing, but he had learned long ago not to risk his trust on such things. Walking crouched with his back against one tunnel wall he approached, bow drawn. He found no one in the torchlight, instead he stood before an enormous piece of metal-forged art. Quickly Sasuke sneaked to the next bend to check if his bow would indeed be a necessity, but he was alone. He returned to that metal canvas, taking in the incredible detail. The portrait depicted a deep cavern containing hundreds upon hundreds of Dwarves. Each of their upturned, humanoid faces was illuminated by light coming from what appeared to be a giant, fractured soul gem floating in the center of the piece, above their heads. The soul gem looked like stained glass that was about to shatter into a million fragments. But as Sasuke peered closer, he realized that the fragments were not touching..they were a countless collection of single soul gems arranged to create a massive one. Below, a shaman stood holding aloft what looked like a Giant's heart.

This portrait was dark magic on a scale he had never seen. Gooseflesh spread across his arms and shoulders as he thought of the chaos that must have been to yield that many souls, to fill so many gems. He was a member of the Dark Brotherhood, yes, but he always stuck to his bow and arrow to do the deed. There were seedy and sick things that surrounded him at times, but they were slight, and manageable. Extortion, blackmail and coercion existed with more prevalence than torture and black magic, and he was not short of grateful. His fingertips traced the cold, fragmented texture of giant soul gem. He felt what could have been the annihilation of an entire race.

Sasuke left the light of the torch quickly.

Almost too quickly, for as he skittered through the tunnels he nearly made his presence known to a heavily breathing figure in the unmistakable garb of a Shadowscale. Sasuke stopped noiselessly and watched with rapt attention.

An Argonian assassin stood above an undistinguished lump on the ground, shaken. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. The Argonian's guard was completely down, a sight difficult to catch on any seasoned assassin. He may have been a new recruit, but that was absurd given the severity of the mission. More likely, something tremendously foul had taken place. Answer unknown, he proceeded with caution.

Sasuke shifted his foot ever so slightly and the Argonian immediately fell silent. There went his caution.

Without a sound the hooded figure spun and sent a dagger through the air but Sasuke had already loosed an arrow at his neck. It pierced and his enemy sank, vanquished. The dagger clanked against the wall behind him and fell at his feet. Sasuke picked it up. Elven, thinner than his current but sharper. He dropped his Orcish dagger and pocketed the new before hurrying to the body, anxious to discover what had unsettled a murderer.

The corpse appeared to be a zombie but...something was different. The body, which had fallen on its side, limbs splayed and head against the floor, was long and lean. It's flesh wasn't the sickening green hue like the zombies of Cyrodil; it was pale, almost blue like ice. Sasuke reasoned the colder temperatures might have an effect on the corpses of Skyrim but...he also knew about the sickness. Taking precautions, he covered his boot in the hood of the Argonian and scooted the body onto his back.

Sasuke stood frozen. '_No. No, this can't be….a Draugr_?'

Draugr were the feared guardians of Nordic treasure, warriors for the dragon priest worshipers. Legends of their barbaric strength and powerful cruelty earned them the position of 3rd most feared creatures of Skyrim (only second to Giants and Dragon Priest themselves, according to Corvus' Monsters and Meric).

What were they doing in a Dwemer ruin? He had been prepped for Dwemer mechanisms and Falmer. A grim expression overtook Sasuke's face. He pressed on, never having felt more out of his element.

Threading through the tunnels and consulting his map periodically, Sasuke arrived at the secret passage Lucian told him of. He located the crevice around the left side of the giant rock in the tunnel and pulled the chain. The rock slid up slowly into the ceiling, revealing a steep passageway. He would have to crouch, but he didn't mind. He pulled the lever on the other side of the stone, and it slid down slowly back into its place. The cavern wound up and around, up around, until specks of light began to dance on the ceiling and Sasuke was sweating. Sasuke lowered himself onto his stomach and crawled the next few meters to an opening. He wiggled up onto the edge of an overhanging ledge, steeling himself for what he was about to witness.

Wind blasted cold on his sweat-stained face as he looked down over an enormous cavern. The center was split by a chasm, a ravine that went deep into the earth, so deep the blackness swallowed it whole; Its jagged edges ominously more rough than one would anticipate from years of being worn down by water. Stalactites of lethal size hung from the high arena, but Sasuke's eyes were caught far above the unknown depths, lingering on an unholy pit of fire. Blue and green flames licked the air from a burning purple base. Four men stood around the ritual pier, chanting.

Sasuke squinted, quickly establishing the hit. He was a dark elf, tall and fierce. His hair was long and dark, billowing behind him from the power of the flames. In one arm he held open a thick book while the other hand held something much smaller high above his head. It looked almost like...a soul gem.

Sasuke waited, observing his mark and taking another sweeping glance around the cavern. He noticed the thick webbing of Frost Spiders (Corvus ranked #13 -unless you're arachnophobic) adorning the walls and covered pit-traps on the left side of the cave. That meant there must be another entrance on the far side where prey could easily wander in search of shelter. It would explain the wind... Breathing steadily he focused his eyes on the shadows.

There! Another Dark Brotherhood member was splayed in a similar position to Sasuke on the far side of the cavern, bow at the ready, probably ten feet lower than he. From his angle it looked as though the sites were set strictly on the man holding the book. Glancing back down at the ritual, Sasuke caught sight of another assassin, Argonian, clearly out of sight from the necromancers but in plain view of Sasuke from his birds nest. He was armed with a large warhammer. Sasuke frowned. This man must have trained in magic as well, there was no other way he could expect to survive against such foes.

Sasuke was jerked from his observations by a sudden shift in environment; an arrow struck the ground next to the mark's foot. Sasukes eyes flicked to the assassin across from him, but instantly knew that was not who shot the arrow.

_At least four assassins_, Sasuke idly wondered. _What is going on here._ He tried to blink back his frustrations. He was here to do a quick, clean job. There was no time to be wasted on minor details. With a sudden pang of anxiety he remembered that if he was not the one to end the life of the mark, a most painful death awaited him.

Without another thought he let loose an arrow.

The Dwemer studies student cried out in rage as Sasuke's arrow pierced his arm. He began to scream the chanted words. The flames grew higher and everything began to move two beats faster. Things that sparked and thundered were thrown into the burning mass, and it grew. It cast shadows that danced onto the vast cavernous walls, shapes that were out of place. Wolves and dragons and giants sailed across Sasuke's vision, hypnotizing him. Unaware, he was pulled by the pit of his stomach into a confused dream.

His eyes were drooping closed when a scream jolted him out of the trance. Dizzy, he looked down again. The dark elf had charged the group. Two of the necromancers put up a blocking spell and the assassin was fighting through it. Regaining his orientation, Sasuke loaded his bow and aimed for the target.

As he released, the ground began to shake and Sasuke missed. Quickly reloading and trying to ignore about the earth quaking beneath him, he saw the hit lift his right hand. A small blue orb began to blossom around the gem he held. Sasuke aimed for that.

His arrow stuck true, but instead of knocking clean whatever he held, it bounced off the orb and shot down the cavern. Sasuke cursed, this time aiming for his elbow. But the orb was growing and by the time Sasuke's arrow reached this target the elbow was protected by the glowing sphere of blue light.

This was bad. Arrows flew, panic mounted, spells flashed.

Sasuke was running out of options. The orb was growing exponentially, faster and faster until it encompassed the whole of the cavern. There was a flash of light, and the world stopped.

The only thing that ran through Sasuke's mind as he felt his body lift weightlessly into the air was _I am going to die_.

He shut his eyes against the blinding white light, unwilling to watch his own death. His stomach lurched horribly as he felt himself falling head first, pulled deeper and deeper into a vortex. His guts turned to jelly, he waited for that terrible feeling of obliteration for so long he thought his heart would give out from its furious beating.

Death never came. What Sasuke felt instead was the impact of cold, hard earth smacking as he fell flat on his chest. He lay still, though his mind continued to spin. Finally, he raised his head...

...to disaster.

* * *

><p>Unanimous disorientation, the smell of blood.<p>

And is that…An arm?

A severed arm lay just in front of his face. Too shocked to scream, Sasuke struggled to his feet and stumbled backwards.

He tripped over a facedown body. Again, Sasuke climbed to his feet, this time with his bow drawn.

"No...No!"

Sasuke turned to face the voice, suddenly aware they were no longer in the cavern. They were exposed to the cold air of Skyrim, their massacre adorning an open chasm. Quickly Sasuke took in the damage; it was clear that whatever they experienced, not all had survived. There was another man who laid face down and it appeared that at least two others had not arrived in one piece. Only another man stood, a Nord of about his height with bright blond hair and skin darker than his own. War painted cheeks distracted his features, and his assassins garb was thick and padded against the cold; a Skyrim native. He stood opposite the frantic necromancer.

"You've ruined it! My plans! Destroyed! My followers..." The man cried, shards of a crushed soul gem resting on his palms and slipping through his fingertips onto the dirt. Vengeance burned his face, he turned to the Nord and lunged for his throat. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Flying on instinct more than anything else, Sasuke drew his bow back and shot, straight into the spine of the attacker. He dropped to one knee from disorientation but kept firing, again and again until the target stopped moving. Relief stronger than he had ever known rushed through him as his mission lay before him, completed.

Shaking and nearly out of arrows, he finally stopped. Sasuke stared right into the face of the blond, who watched him in return with surprise. Then, the other man drew a bow of his own and shot fast, too fast for Sasuke to do anything except vomit directly onto the frozen ground past his feet.

He wretched, consumed by exhaustion, the world spinning around his closed eyes. When his stomach was finally empty and quivering with shocks of pain, he wiped his mouth and waited for the piercing pain of the arrows. When none came, he peered up at the Nord again, who was smiling.

"Looks like we're even," He said.

Realizing he had avoided death once more, Sasuke struggled to search behind himself and found the corpse of the final Necromancer, dagger in hand.

Sasuke stood and side-stepped his vomit. He scanned the open chasm they stood in trying not to look so closely at the dead bodies this time. "Do you have any idea where we are?"

The Nord shook his head. "And I guess you don't know what's happened, either?"

"No. And furthermore, how are you not sick after it?"

The Nord looked at him in surprise before actually laughing. "A nord never vomits!" He patted his abdomen, "Stomachs of steel!"

Sasuke was taken aback himself at the other man, his stomach and his morals, to be laughing so easily at a moment such as this. Although upon a closer look, the Nord did appear a little green under the warpaint.

A sharp wind gusted past them, rustling his disheveled hair. He turned his face to the breeze. "We should get out of here."

Sasuke was about to demand clarification on 'we' when a voice made him stop cold.

"You're not going anywhere!"

The two men turned sharply to look behind them. A group of people stood near the top of the open chasm. Some in chains, some in unfamiliar pleated leather armor. A stout woman pulled off her helmet to get a better look.

"By the Nine...what is this!"

Recognizing the law when he saw it, Sasuke grabbed the other man's wrist and without thinking, commanded, "Run!"

But before they could take two steps, a booming voice thundered "SLEEP"

Sasuke's world was lost to blackness.


	3. Here be Dragons

E4 202 First Seed

Naruto grunted as a particularly violent lurge brought him back to consciousness. The black around the edges of his tunneled vision faded slowly, revealing a frost laden path through the thick forest. They were still in Skyrim. He breathed his relief deeply, smelling pine and dirt and other men. At that moment he found himself acutely aware of just how much the wagon was jostling its passengers, and almost felt nauseous.

Almost.

"Are you gonna be sick, boy?"

Naruto looked up at the man who spoke. He was another Nord, with blond braided hair, royal blue armor, and coarse rope binding his hands together before him. Naruto glanced down at his own hands to find them in a similar state.

'_Shit.'_

Naruto shook his head to answer the other man, "No, I'm fine."

"Hn. You _are_ alive."

Naruto looked to the voice on his left, seeing the same handsome man with jet black hair from before. He smiled in spite of himself. "Couldn't get rid of me that easy."

And despite his stoic face, Naruto got the impression that the other man was glad to have an ali, and Naruto couldn't blame him; He didn't appear to be a Skyrim native.

He looked around at the motley crew of captives in the cart and the soldiers guiding them. The guard's armor was distinctly imperial, but clearly new; He'd never seen them before. Morale must have been low or conflict evident for new armor to be crafted.

The man across from him looked like one of military as well, but his uniform was much different than the guards and was unlike any armor Naruto had encountered. Other than being blue and filthy, it was a military cut with a bears head woven into the chest.

"You've been unconscious sense they found me," Said the Nord. "We were caught trying to cross the border into Skyrim, except for those two thieves over there."

Naruto looked where he had gestured, assuming the thieves were the khajiit and a dirty, brown haired man. Beside them was a man in elegant finery, gagged at the mouth.

The khajiit hissed and the dark haired one glared. "Damn you Stormcloaks, if they hadn't been looking for _you_-"

"_Shut up back there!"_ The guard leading the wagon.

'_Stormcloaks?' _His eyes flicked to the blue armor before him.

The Nord glared at the thief until the guard in back of the carriage chimed in.

"What'dya want to do with those folk, Stormcloak? You know who they are?"

He turned to Naruto and his companion. "From your armor I'd say...well, I'll be, are you thieves guild? You rascals!"

Naruto cast a glance at his ali, who was glaring at the soldier in back.

He sneered sadistically, "These boys are with the _Dark Brotherhood_."

At the mention of the black guild the Nord's mouth parted in a stunned silence, his brow wrinkled in suspicion. He glanced at the elegantly dressed man, who flicked his eyes toward the two men in distaste.

"No..that guild isn't real. A fairytale for the necromancers..."

"Real enough to murder and dismember six people. We found them in a pool of blood, you Stormcloak scum. So why don't you-"

"Enough." The deep voice from his handsome captive commanded. "Where are you taking us?"

The soldier screwed up his face as if he were about to shout again when a quiet voice interrupted.

"I know where we're going."

It was the Nord again, his eyes cast down the road. "Were going to Helgen. When I was just a boy...these Imperial walls used to make me feel so safe."

"And now they will hold you prisoner?" Naruto inquired, not understanding the sadness in his tone.

The nord laughed a bitter, harsh laugh. "Prisoner? Son, if that guard is right that you are in the dark brotherhood, and if I am right that sitting there next to your friend is the leader of our rebellion, we would be lucky to survive long enough to see chains.

"So, where are you boys from?"

Naruto shared a glance with the stranger beside him. He spoke first. "I am from Skyrim. Why?"

"Because," he said, any warmth gone from his demeanor, "A Nord's last thoughts should be of home."

The dark haired thief began to pray loudly to the Nine.

_"I told you to shut up back there!"_

The crowd of captives fell silent. Jostled steadily by the squeaking cart, they avoided eye contact. Unconsciously Naruto allowed his body to shift closer to his Imperial companion, who looked over at him with surprise. When he noticed, Naruto merely shrugged lightly.

They pulled up to a gate and were let in by more soldiers, diligently looking down on the prisoners with disdain from their posts. One by one they were loaded out of the cart, Naruto and his stranger last. As they made move to step forward, a hard gloved hand was placed against Naruto's chest.

"Stay back. You filth go last."

Naruto glared, but the apprehension in his gut was far more worrying than the insult of this stranger.

Still, a man had pride.

"Unless we can think of something," His companion breathed, barely moving his lips while an authoritative looking Dark Elf took down the names of prisoners. "We will not being seeing tomorrow's sunrise."

"Can we run?"

"Do you think we'll get farther than he will?" Sasuke nodded slightly towards the Kajit, nervously stepping forward.

"What do you-"

The Kajit bolted.

"_STOP HIM!_" The commander shouted, and the Kajit was shot dead in less than four paces.

Naruto turned his gaze from the corpse. "Ah. No. I don't suppose there is much hope."

The Dark Elf suddenly had her attention on them. "And who are they?" She barked.

The guards that had guided them exchanged a quick look before one spoke up. "These men are charged with the murder of five citizens, and association with black magic."

"To the chopping block." The Elf ordered without hesitation.

"Yes, commander."

Roughly they shoved the prisoners towards the executioner's blade. The remaining thief was brought forward first, pushed to his knees.

All who were present knew what was going to happen next. It was an unavoidable truth, but inevitability did not stop the tension from building thickly and stifling the air.

Naruto's heart thumped painfully in his chest as he fought down panic, but he could not figure his way out of the city.

A sound in the distance rang in his ear, like a mighty roar from miles away. No one else seemed to react to the sound, and Naruto thought he was the only one to hear it, til a soldier standing near him asked in a whisper, "What was that?"

"A bear?"

"QUIET," Shouted the Dark Elf, looking put out. "Continue."

The executioner waited at the chopping block while an old priest came to bless the condemned. She said the prayers sadly, slowly.

"Do you have any last words?" She concluded.

The thief said something Naruto couldn't hear. The priest touched his shoulder before stepping back and far away from the blade. Naruto saw her clutch her robes tighter and turn her head away.

The executioner stepped forward, the axe resting against his broad shoulder. He shrugged it down and readied his stance, eyes not on the man before him, but on the Dark Elf. She gave him a curt nod, and with a single swift and powerful motion, brought the blade down upon the man who had dignity not to scream. A thud of steel against wood was the only sound, the jerking body went still.

The form beside him was pushed forward. "You next," Growled their guard.

Naruto watched, helpless as his companion was led to the block before the other body had been dragged away. The pale man threw a look over his shoulder to Naruto, his face a grimace not of desperation, but regret.

The same ritual was repeated, tensions even higher as the soldiers grew impatient. It seemed the entire town of Helgen was surrounding them.

Naruto saw his breath making quick puffs of fog in the cold air. He had to do something.

The roar sounded again, louder. There was a titter of nervous whispers.

"Any final words?" The priest asked him.

His only ali grunted. "This is not a death of honor."

She nodded, stepping away once more.

Naruto's heart raced. Time was running out. He scanned the crowd for something, anything-

"_FIRE!"_ Naruto screamed, pointing at a hovel with smoke trickling out of the roof. Everyone looked away from the scene and Naruto sprinted forward, crashing his body into the executioner, who stumbled and fell at the unexpected blow. Naruto ran forward, anticipating the pain of several dozen arrows and urged the other man off the chopping block as screams rang all around them. Before he knew what was happening, two strong arms lifted him off his feet and slammed him into the ground several meters away. The man he had just saved came crashing down on top of him.

Naruto groaned, eyes shut against the pain of his landing. "Dammit, what was that for?"

"RUN!" His companion shouted without a trace of composure, scrambling off of him. Naruto was yanked to his feet and pushed again, this time behind a shack where he stayed rooted with shock at the panicked outburst from the stoic man.

This time when he heard the roar, it was deafening. Naruto covered his ears as a great gust of wind battered the shack, bending it. The wind burned with an intense heat, Naruto crumpled down against the bowing building. The tremendous sound was tearing his mind apart.

When it finally ceased Naruto opened his watering eyes to a set of monstrous wings overtaking the sky and blocking out the sun. He watched in awe as a massive head swung around, its beady black eyes surveying the carnage it had wrought. Through the halo of smoke, it turned on them.

"DRAGON!" Naruto shouted, grabbing the man beside him and sprinting for all his worth at the alleyway.

Heat blasted behind them, propelling them forward. A tail whipped at them, rocking the earth. They tumbled just out of reach.

Coughing through the haze of smoke, Naruto searched for an escape. He seized the wrist of the other man and made to run, but he jerked the arm back.

"What!" Naruto shouted.

"Where are you going?" He coughed.

"Literally anywhere but here!" Naruto called over the screams and splintering wood.

"No! How do I know I can-" He was interrupted by another angry roar. "TRUST YOU?"

"We're obviously stuck together until we figure this out, Jackass! Now come on!" Naruto could feel his face flushed with anger and fear.

The pale man licked his lips, frowning in obvious hesitation. Twenty feet down the rockwall beside them a huge clawed paw crunched the stones into rubble. He winced and shut his eyes against the dust. "I don't even know your name!" He heard the other man shout over the chaos.

"Its not like I know yours either!" Naruto shouted back. Like it mattered! This guy was unreal!

The dark haired man eyed him with rapid suspicion, and Naruto guess he was close to losing his cool. Clearly he was not the trusting type. But then, who in the Dark Brotherhood would be?

Knowing time was short Naruto conceded. "I'm Naruto."

The other man made a face that showed exactly how much he disliked this situation. "Sasuke."

Naruto's breath caught in the suddenly stifling heat. "Great, can we go now!?"

The man, Sasuke, glared but grabbed Naruto's wrist and jerked him out into the chaos.

They ran together across the smouldering debris, Sasuke pulling them towards a tall tower. Naruto tried tugging his arm back but the other man held tight. "We'll be crushed if we go in there!"

Sasuke spared him an explanation but kept pushing forward. "There should be a dungeon below ground, and there may be passages that lead out of the town gates!"

They dodged chunks of burning rubble and screaming citizens in their mad dash. The dragon swooped overhead, the ferocious beating of its wings was almost enough to knock them to the ground. It roared viciously in the chaos, and storm clouds sprouted out of nothingness above their heads. Rain began to fall in fat droplets, soaking them instantly. With the second roar came lightning, striking homes that hadn't already been demolished by the whipping tail and slashing claws.

Together they burst through the thick doors and landed on the hard stone ground as they clattered shut behind them, sealing out the sound of screams and wreckage, leaving them with nothing but their harried breaths echoing in the silence of the empty chamber.

Adrenaline thundered through his system as Naruto lay on his back, fist curling around his empty weapons pouch. The way the leather crumpled between his fingers did nothing to ease his anxiety.

"...so that was a dragon." Sasuke said after a while.

"Yeah..."

"I didn't know there were dragons in Skyrim..."

"There aren't." Naruto replied grimly as he finally picked himself up. "Let's get our bearings. Did you have a plan?"

The other man stood, regarding him with suspicion. "If I did, who said it would involve you."

Patience thin, Naruto glared at him. "There is a dragon out there. A fucking fire breathing, skull crushing, skin melting dragon. Are you telling me you want to be on your own right now?"

"Are you expecting me to trust a Dark Brotherhood member?"

Naruto never got the chance to respond as two guards came bursting into the room from a small door off to the right of where they stood arguing.

Recognizing the Imperial armor from before, Naruto wasted no time. He dodged the sword that was thrust towards his middle and kicked it out of his hands. The solider drew out a dagger and lunged, knocking them both to the ground. They wrestled till Naruto got the advantage and pushed the knife into the exposed throat. He looked up to see Sasuke panting, the other soldier lying beside him.

He jumped to his feet and rubbed his bound wrists awkwardly against the dagger till he was free. He did the same for Sasuke.

"What do you use?" He asked the pale man.

"Bow and arrow. Long sword."

"Here," Naruto tossed the Imperial sword handle first to Sasuke, who caught it easily.

Sasuke grunted and kicked a small axe his way.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked when Naruto began removing the guard's clothing.

"Armor is armor. Hurry up."

Sasuke grunted again and did the same, quickly dawning the dark red uniform and boots.

"Alright, we'll head through here. We should find a way out, right?" Naruto questioned, fixing his helmet.

"Yes. If not, we can find provisions and wait out the attack. Though, I really don't know why you expect me to trust you."

Naruto let out a frustrated breath. "This isn't exactly a normal situation. We're brothers in the guild, you've already saved my life and I've saved yours."

"I didn't save your life, I completed my mission!" Sasuke bit.

"Then I saved your life and now you owe me! Do you want me to hire you? What do you expect?"

Sasuke remained quiet, till a rumble above them seemed to make up his mind. "Let's just get out of here."

The ceiling continued to shake, dispelling dust and debris. Naruto pried the steel door loose.

Naruto nodded and started at a jogging pace out the door. "Stay by my side." He commanded.

The dark haired man picked up the pace. "Are you afraid I'll stab you in the back."

"No." Naruto answered flatly.

"Perhaps you should be."

Naruto gave him a hard look. "If you tried to betray me I'd kill you before you could point that sword."

Sasuke smirked.

_Fucking sadist._

Naruto off all his worries at the moment, Sasuke's betrayal was the least on his mind. Although, he found it difficult to place why.

* * *

><p>The rest of the dungeon was empty, and they were quickly able to find their escape. Just before they were able to exist, an idea struck Naruto and he insisted they double back.<p>

"What is back here that we need, Naruto? We have armor and weapons already, we need to leave!"

"Hold on," He demanded as he began rummaging through the dungeon chests. Finally, he found what he was looking for. "Ah ha!"

Sasuke frowned at the blue armor Naruto was so proudly holding. "We already have armor, idiot. And better armor, by the look of it."

"Yeah, well, I don't know if you've noticed but there's kind of a _war_ going on right now."

Sasuke's glare intensified. "I was a little more concerned about the dragon than whatever rebellion is happening! How is that going to help us!"

"Because jackass," Naruto replied haughtily as he shimmied out of the Imperial armor and into the Stormcloak uniform. "If we get caught by the Imperials yo

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing, just realizing how an idiot like you could have made it into the Dark Brotherhood."

Naruto glared at him. "Asshole."

"Crybaby."

"I'm the crybaby? You can't stop whining about -mmmff!"

Naruto was cut off by Sasuke's hand clamping down on his lips and hips colliding with his, knocking them both onto the ground.

"Shh!" Sasuke hissed.

Naruto fought the urge to throw the other man off of him, but was glad he didn't the second he heard that same distant bellow. The dragon, apparently finished destroying Helegen, was circling the skies not far from where they lay. It continued circling, letting out more monstrous cries before flying off to the south.

Naruto had been so focused on the beast that it wasn't until it was long out of sight that he noticed Sasuke still lay completely covering him. His pale, handsome face was inches from Naruto's own and the warm hand was still holding his mouth. He could feel his heartbeat start to quicken, and so nudged the hand off of his face.

"What are you doing?"

Sasuke held still a moment longer, his eyes staring intensely into Naruto's. Dark eyes that seemed so much softer when they were not marred by a scowl. He was an infuriating, cold bastard, but when he wasn't speaking, Naruto had to admit he was attractive. Sasuke then pushed off of him and gracefully got to his feet.

"Nothing. We should keep moving."

Naruto stood beside him, choosing not to push any questions. "Alright. There should be a town North of here. We should make it there before sundown if we hurry."

Sasuke nodded, and they set off again.

As Naruto looked around him he couldn't help but feel as though something was off. Skyrim was his home; the icy winds and the smell of frozen earth were...different. The trees seemed taller, the road more worn, and the sounds of the forest were not those he was accustomed to.

Despite his apprehension, the roads still held true and soon they were indeed close to the town of Riverrun. Naruto stepped off the path a few paces to collect what he recognized as purple mountain flower.

"What are you doing?" It was Sasuke's turn to ask.

"This flower," He grunted as he uprooted the plant, "Should give us energy for tomorrow. You can brew it in tea."

"Are you an alchemist, then?"

"Not really, I know a bit about plants native to the region and less about poisons."

Sasuke made a sound almost like he was impressed, and Naruto was about to ask when movement farther up the path made caught their attention.

A guard in the blue armor of the Stormcloaks was running toward them.

"Stop right there!"

A lesser man would have flinched at the cutting, authoritative voice. Naruto and Sasuke halted, though Naruto pushed the other man to stand slightly behind him.

"Let me lead," He breathed.

"Why have you come here?" The guard demanded. "Why do you bring an Imperial?"

"He is my prisoner, we-"

The guard cut him off and raised his weapon, his face twisting with grave intensity. "If you want to keep your tongue boy, you had best use it not to lie to me. We do not take prisoners here! Where have you come from, and why are you here!"

Naruto rounded his shoulders, acting as though the threat had broken his fasade. "We are travelers come from Helgen, where the dragon attacked. We are new to this region, and thought it safest to travel with armor."

The guard immediately lowered his weapon. "You escaped the dragon? Were there any other survivors?"

Naruto shook his head, "We do not know. You saw the dragon?"

"The dragon flew right over us, thank the gods it did not stop." The soldier looked disheartened. "Very well. You must come with me then. And you," He pointed at Sasuke, "Put this on if you are to walk through our town."

Sasuke easily caught the blue chest piece that the guard had produced and quickly swapped it for his current.

Together they followed the Nord through the gates and into the village. They passed a blacksmith, another Nord who did not pause in his work but nodded to the soldier. Several women and men tried to get close enough to ask questions but their guide did not allow time for talk, something Naruto was grateful for.

He led them to an inn, where he seemed to be keeping post, and led them inside. He marched them to the bar where a tall, busty Nord was wiping down the counter.

"What is it, Ralof?"

"Tsunade, these boys survived the dragon attack in Helgen."

The intimidating woman stopped immediately, her long pig tails that had been gently moving against her shoulders stilled.

"Thank you, Ralof. Return to your post." He left them, and Tsunade gestured that they sit.

They sat, though it was a while before she spoke again. Fixed under her steady gaze, Naruto fidgeted with his armor.

"Survivors?"

"We don't know." Sasuke answered her.

She too seemed disheartened by the news. "Casualties?"

"Many."

The blonde woman sighed. "Tell me the story from the beginning. Who are you, and what were you doing in Helgen?"

He was ready. "I am Naruto, and this is my companion Sasuke. We are travelers, we had just arrive at the village when the dragon attacked."

Tsunade regarded them carefully. "Which way did it fly from?"

"It came from the North, ma'am."

Naruto thought he heard Sasuke snort, and kicked him lightly in the shin under the bar.

Her eyes narrowed. "Where did it fly to?"

"It flew North."

Tsunade took another breath, leaning back away from the counter. "Very well...thank you for your information, it is valuable to the realm. I have more to ask, but you should rest for now. And count yourselves lucky." She stepped around the bar, placing a key before them. "I have one room left, over there. You can take it for the night, no charge."

"Thank you, Tsunade." Naruto inclined his head.

"Thank you." Sasuke said quietly.

She waved a hand. "Rest tonight. We will speak again tomorrow."

Naruto nodded. Together, they departed for their room, where Sasuke dropped his facade of the exhausted traveler and let his irritation loose.

"Whats your problem?"

"Naruto, why did you save me from the executioner."

Naruto rubbed his tired eyes. "I don't know, Sasuke."

"Bullshit!" He rounded on him. "_Why_ did you save me? What do you know?"

"Hey," Naruto shoved him back a pace, "Get out of my face!"

But Sasuke just stepped right back into his bubble. "I'll get out of your face when you tell me whats going on!"

"You say that like I know any more than you do!" Naruto snarled, shoving him again.

"Why did you save me? What purpose did that serve!" He was shouting.

Naruto was breathing hard, he rarely got this worked up but he couldn't help it. After everything he'd gone through today, a fight was just what he wanted.

He laughed harshly, "Like I need a reason to do the right thing!?"

"Don't act noble," Sasuke spat, "You're just as dirty as me, _murderer_."

Naruto grabbed him by the front of his shirt and shouted in his face. "I don't know how they do things in the Imperial City, but here in Skyrim the black sacrament his hardly performed against a SAINT!"

Before any further moves could be made, there was a harsh knock and the door swung open, revealing their hostess. She towered in the doorway, presence ominous. The boys stood frozen, paused in their fight.

"Hope I'm not _interrupting _anything," She said in a tone that clearly said otherwise, "I'll need to speak with you."

Sasuke came to his senses first, shoving Naruto off of him. "You can't just barge in here-"

Tsunade shut the door behind her firmly and marched up to him. Her courteous demeanor from before was gone. "This is my tavern, I'll do what I want. I will have no fightin' in my quarters, and if I were you, I wouldn't be attractin' any more attention than you've already got. You haven't been here an hour!"

Naruto could see that Sasuke wanted to say more, but bit his tongue. Wise, in his opinion, because he had a feeling she wasn't talking about the dragon sighting...

The blonde woman snapped her fingers at the small table. "Sit." She commanded.

Naruto sat, feeling anxious. He had no idea what her intentions were, but if she had already placed them as outsiders there was a chance she was a liability.

She came to stand in front of them both, much like a teacher giving a reprimand.

"Boys, I am not stupid. I know you aren't just travelers, and I know what they were doing at Helgen today."

Naruto glanced at Sasuke, trying to read his charge, but his face remained impassive.

"We were-"

Tsunade held up a hand. "Shut it. I know that neither of you are Stormcloaks. But the Imperial army has been running things like a dictator so I will say I don't care why they were trying to kill you. I need you to do something for me."

Naruto's eyebrows knitted together. What could she need outsiders to do that the town wouldn't do for her. "What is it?"

"I want you to go to Whiterun and tell the Jarl what you saw today. Make up whatever you want about why you were there, just tell him he will need to prepare and send provisions to us."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Why don't you tell him yourself."

"I must stay here, where I am needed. Protecting this town from rif-raf like you two." She glared right back at him, "If you refuse me I am sure the Imperials would welcome you back with open arms."

"How will we get to Whiterun?" Naruto interjected before Sasuke could continue arguing.

Tsunade produced a pouch, and tossed it at the table where it landed with the clank of gold coins. "Take this to the Riverwood Trader, buy a map. I would get some weapons too." When they both looked at her in mild confusion she smirked. "Ice wolves."

She stood there a moment longer, looking at them like she was having a difficult time making up her mind. Finally, she produced a small scroll and laid it beside the bag of coin. "When you get to Whiterun, go to War Maiden's. Show her that, and trade your weapons in for better ones. Do this for me, and I won't sound the alarm on you two." She put her hands on her hips. "Do you agree?"

Naruto turned to see Sasuke already looking at him, begrudging question in his eyes. Naruto nodded once. "Yes, Tsunade."

Her posture relaxed some, and she smiled. "Good. I don't wanna hear another peep from this room tonight, or the deal is off, okay?"

This time, Sasuke nodded.

As her hand reached for the doorknob to leave them in peace, Naruto spoke up. "Tsunade?"

She turned.

"Share some of it with us tonight and when I go to Whiterun, I wont tell the Yarl what's happening in your basement."

To his surprise, Tsunade's smile didn't falter, but grew. "Brat. Get it yourself."

When she left the room, Sasuke was looking at him with surprise.

"What?" Naruto feigned ignorance, pleased to be showing up the arrogant bastard again.

Sasuke frowned. "You know what."

Naruto shrugged but couldn't keep the smirk from his face.

His frown turned to a glare, but Naruto was already becoming used to those. Finally, Sasuke let out a frustrated breath. "What is she making in the basement?"

Naruto leaned back in his chair, feeling confident. "She's making illegal mead down there, can't you smell it?"

He narrowed his eyes. "How do you know its illegal?"

"Its obvious she doesn't want anyone down there, the way her barkeep was so 'casually' blocking the basement." Naruto said with a grin.

Sasuke sighed, frustrated that he even asked.

"Well, you heard her, I'm gonna go grab us some mead." Naruto rose to leave but stopped at the sound of Sasuke's voice.

"Don't you think this is strange?"

Naruto scratched his cheek. "What do you mean? The dragon, or the crazy granny out there?"

"Both. All of this. Where _are _we?"

Naruto shrugged, feeling his chest tighten once again. "I don't know, Sasuke. We're in Skyrim, but…" He shook his head. He didn't want to let Sasuke know just how much different this world was than his own.

He expected Sasuke to press his questions again, but to his surprise, he did not. Sasuke merely looked at him with a strange expression.

"How are you so calm?" He finally asked.

Pleased Sasuke wasn't picking up on his inner anxiety, he reached again for the doorknob. "Mead helps."

He closed the door on Sasuke and passed behind Tsunade's bar, exchanging small smiles. He stepped down into the basement and, just as he suspected, a home brewing operation. He grabbed two bottles and returned to his room, where Sasuke was still sitting.

Naruto handed him a bottle and opened up his own, savoring the subtle taste of maple.

"I don't know why the fuck you thought I knew more than you about whats happening." Naruto said calmly. He wasn't as tense as he had been all day; their shouting match seemed to get out some of his nervous energy out.

"Hn."

In silence, they sipped the mead.

"I think we may have a problem," Sasuke stated after the moment had stretched on.

Naruto felt his heart rate increase. Were they being followed? He cast a glance out the window and tried to keep his voice calm. "Whats that?"

Sasuke looked at him like it was obvious. "There's only one bed."

Naruto closed his eyes to resist the urge to strangle him. "How is that a problem?"

"Hn. I am not sleeping with you."

"Alright, prude. Enjoy the floor."

Sasuke scowled. "Fine."

"Hey, I was kidding. You don't want to sleep down there." Naruto scrunched up his nose. This guy couldn't be serious. "Look, you think it was cold today, it gets freezing at night."

Sasuke snorted, which made Naruto frown again.

"I'm being serious."

But Sasuke just downed the rest of his beer, yanked down the spare blanket and lay at the wall opposite the bed.

It was Naruto's turn to snort at the other man's pointless defiance. He finished his drink, blew out the last candle and climbed into the bed, alone.

* * *

><p>AN: Merry Christmas to those who celebrate. I'm a Jew, a lonely Jew...I'd be merry, but I'm Hebrew...on Christmas~

Maybe I will edit this. Someday.


End file.
